Telepati
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Miku mengajak Rin dan Luka ke rumahnya. Siapa sangka ternyata mereka menemukan cara untuk mengirim pesan dari otak? Penasaran? Check it out! RnR please!


**Telepati**

 **Vocaloid (c) YAMAHA & Crypton Future Media, inc.**

 **Story (c) Tara Hoshiko**

 **Happy Reading! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Lagi-lagi terlambat. Sudah kesekian kalinya gadis ini baru hadir lima belas menit setelah bel berbunyi. Sudah berkali-kali mendapat surat peringatan, dan sudah berkali-kali orangtuanya dipanggil ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Bermacam-macam hukuman sudah menimpanya, tapi ia tak jera. Sungguh hebat kau, Rin Kagamine.

Ia selalu lolos dari ceramah, entah kenapa. Padahal gadis ini bukan orang pintar. IQ-nya 104, termasuk rata-rata. Ia juga selalu berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas apabila guru sudah mengajar. Dia sendiri saja heran, apalagi teman-temannya.

Pagi itu juga, ia berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas. Sangat beruntung, gurunya belum datang. Cepat-cepat ia duduk di kursi dan menyapa serta menjawab ucapan, 'Selamat pagi!' dari beberapa orang.

"Cie, terlambat lagi," goda Miku, salah satu sobatnya.

"PT-nya, dong! Pajak terlambat. Hahaha," Luka—yang juga salah satu sobat Rin—ikut-ikutan menggoda.

"Jahaaattt ... uang jajanku sedikit, tahu!" Rin cemberut. "Mana aku lupa bawa bekal, lagi!" lanjutnya.

"Iya, deh. Kita, kan, hanya bercanda, Rin..," Luka tersenyum. Rin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"..sebagai gantinya, kamu gak boleh nyontek PR lagi!" seru Miku.

"Kok gitu?! PR-ku tinggal beberapa soal doang, kok! Merana, nih!" pekik Rin.

Luka dan Miku tertawa. "Percaya? Cuma bercanda, kok! Tenang!" seru Luka. Rin menghembuskan nafas lagi, lalu mengumpat sebal dalam hati. Seketika kelas sepi. Ternyata guru mereka telah datang. Otomatis, pelajaran dimulai.

Matematika lagi? Jam pertama? Hari Senin? Oh, tidak. Bisa-bisa sampai rumah, Rin tepar. Dia sangat membenci sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan matematika, kecuali perkalian nol. Sebenarnya Rin sangat pintar, sangat sangat pintar di bidang matematika. Bahkan ia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan. Yang membuat nilainya jeblok adalah waktu. Rin itu orangnya memang telmi, jadi kalau waktunya kepepet, pasti langsung kebut. Jadi yang benar hanya sekitar 5-10 soal. Sedangkan total soalnya adalah 40.

Masa bodo, ah. Rin tidak mementingkan matematika. Lagipula saat besar nanti, cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi, kok.

* * *

Selepas bel istirahat berbunyu, ketika curut—maaf, ketiga gadis cantik bersurai warna-warni itu melenggang ke arah kantin. Rin yang merengek, karena ia sendiri yang tidak membawa bekal.

"Cepetan, ya! Kita tunggu di atap!" seru Miku. Ia dan Luka pun berjalan santai menuju atap. Sedangkan itu, Rin sibuk berkeliling mencari jajanan.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Rin berlari ke atap dan mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Miku dan Luka berteriak kencang.

"Kok teriak?" Rin memandang polos kedua sobatnya.

" _Calm down_ , Rin," ujar Luka.

Rin nyengir dan duduk di sebelah Miku. Mereka pun membuka bekal masing-masing.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~"

 _Nico Nico Nii~ Anata no haato ni Nico Nico Nii~ Egao todo—_

Sebelum sempat menyuap nasi, telepon Miku berdering keras. Segera ia menjawab teleponnya sebelum berderingnya lebih keras lagi.

"Halo? Dengan Hatsune. Oh, _Kaa-san_? Kenapa? Ooh, oke, oke. Iya, iya. Nanti? Oh, baguslah. Iya, daaah~"

Rin tetap makan, sedangkan Luka menyimak.

"Mik, tadi _soundtrack_ apaan?" Luka sweatdrop.

"Dapet dari _anime_ sebelah, hahahah," Miku tertawa garing. "Eh, habis pulang sekolah kalian ada acara, nggak?" tanyanya.

Rin menggeleng, begitu juga Luka. Miku mengangguk.

"Mau mampir ke rumahku?" tanya Miku. "Mamaku bikin _cheesecake_ dan _pudding_ , lho!"

Rin memekik riang, "MAU!" Luka memancarkan sinar di kedua matanya. Miu sekarang terlihat seperti dewi di mata Rin dan Luka. Dasar.

Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa lama, mereka melanjutnya menghabiskan bekal. Lalu bel berbunyi.

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir selesai juga. Miku, Rin, dan Luka beranjak pulang. Lebih tepatnya ke rumah Miku.

Mereka pulang melewati gerbang dan berjalan santai. Menyusuri jalan setapak, lalu melewati pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah itu berbelok menuju turunan, dan sampai di komplek tempat rumah Miku berada. Setelah masuk lebih dalam, mereka melewati taman dan toko kecil. Sampailah mereka di rumah Miku.

"Ayo, masuk," Miku mengajak kedua temannya masuk. "Aku pulang, Ma!"

"Permisi," ucap Luka dan Rin.

Mereka di sambut oleh ibu Miku. Setelah itu Miku mengajak Rin dan Luka menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Capek," Rin tepar di kasur. Luka duduk di dekat jendela, dan Miku membuka gorden agar cahaya bisa masuk. Lalu ia membuka tasnya dan menaruh barang-barang ke meja belajar. AC pun ia nyalakan.

Setelah selesai, Miku turun lagi ke bawah. Rin mengajak Luka mengobrol. Obrolan mereka terpotong oleh datangnya Miku. Ia membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada enam piring kecil dan tiga gelas. Mereka bertiga pun duduk di karpet. Miku meletakkan nampan, lalu mengambil setumpuk majalah. Rin dan Luka mengambil dua piring berisi _cheesecake_ dan _pudding_ , dan mengambil segelas es teh. Begitu juga Miku.

"Mik, aku pinjam majalah, ya," ujar Rin. Mengikuti Rin, Luka juga meminjam satu majalah. Mereka membaca—sambil makan—dalam hening.

Tertarik dengan sebuah artikel, Rin membacanya.

* * *

 **Kau ingin sesuatu? Mau coba 'telepati'?**

 _ **Jpmotel –Telepati, mengirim pesan atau perintah dari otak. Dalam hati, mungkin kau berkata tak mungkin kita bisa melakukannya. Tapi jangan khawatir! Sebenarnya semua orang bisa melakukannya!**_

 _ **Ketika guru sedang menjelaskan, lalu ia meminta seseorang untuk mengerjakan. Dalam hati kau berkata, 'Jangan aku! Jangan aku!' dan nyatanya kaulah yang dipilih. Salah satu bentuk telepati? Mungkin.**_

 _ **Ikutilah langkah-langkah ini!**_

 _ **1\. Berbaringlah di kasur, dalam suasana hening dan tenang. Biarkan tubuhmu rileks.**_

 _ **2\. Atur nafas. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tahan beberapa detik. Setelah itu hembuskan. Ulangi beberapa kali sampai kamu benar-benar rileks.**_

 _ **3\. Pejamkan matamu, dan bayangkan seseorang. Misalkan ayahmumu. Bayangkan dengan jelas, bukan samar-samar.**_

 _ **4\. Bayangkan ia pulang dari kantor, dan membelikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, misalkan kue. Bayangkan ia mengantarkannya ke rumahmu, lalu sampai di kamarmu. Bayangkan dengan jelas di otak.**_

 _ **5\. Setelah bayangan kue yang diantar sampai, perlahan-lahan buka matamu.**_

 _ **6\. Kalau beruntung, mungkin saja sesuatu yang diinginkan benar-benar terwujud!**_

* * *

"Whoa! Miku, Luka! Lihat!" Rin berseru dan menunjukkan artikel yang baru saja ia baca. Luka berbinar-binar, Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku pernah, lho mencoba. Waktu itu papaku lagi dinas ke luar kota. Bayanganku adalah oleh-oleh baju. Ternyata, benar dibelikan baju," Miku bercerita. Rin mengangguk.

"Gimana kalau di rumah nanti kita coba?" usul Luka. Rin mengangguk keras, "Aku baru ingin menyarankan!" dan mereka berdua sepakat untuk melakukan telepati, untuk membuktikan benar atau tidaknya.

Dalam hati, sih, Luka membayangkan mendapat cincin dari orang yang ia suka. Ia berharap dilamar—tapi pasti tidak mungkin. Orang yang ia suka sudah memiliki pacar. Nasib.

Rin mulai berharap macam-macam. Mulai dari gitar, _mic_ , piano, drum, pita baru, bahkan sampai tiket hotel bintang sepuluh.

"..eh, tapi jangan terlalu berharap. Pikirkan yang wajar aja," Miku sweatdrop melihat kedua temannya ini. Mereka berdua pasti sedang berpikir macam-macam, terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Yang wajar? Emangnya gitar baru nggak wajar?" tanya Rin.

"..eh, itu sih tergantung mampu atau tidaknya keluargamu," jawab Miku.

"Kalau dapat lamaran dari orang, gimana?" tanya Luka semangat.

"Hah?! Buset, mana aku tahu?!" Miku _sweatdrop_. Seketika ia tersadar. "Eh, apa? Lamaran dari orang?" Ia menatap Luka.

"..ah, sial. Kelepasan," Lalu Luka mengumpat sebal.

"Eeeh? Luka- _neeeee_? Siapa yang kamu suka? Kamu tega sama aku!" goda Rin setengah bercanda dan setengah kecewa.

"Apaan sih?!" pekik Luka.

Godaan terus berlanjut, dan Luka frustasi.

* * *

"Kalian nggak pulang? Udah mau jam lima, lho," ujar Miku. Luka terperanjat dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia pamit dan pergi begitu saja.

"Nggak pulang, Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Sebentar..," Rin membaca ulang artikel yang ia baca tadi, tentang telepati. "Aku boleh pinjam, nggak? Besok aku kembalikan, kok!" seru Rin.

"Boleh, dong. Udah, sana! Pulang! Nanti dimarahin sama mamamu!" ujar (usir) Miku. Ia membantu Rin membereskan barang-barangnya, dan mengantar Rin sampai ke teras.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Rin melihat Miku masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat jam, dengan otomatis ia segera berlari pulang dengan kecepatan kilat, karena baru sadar sekarang jam berapa.

"Ma! Aku pulang!" teriak Rin. Rumahnya sepi dan gelap. Rin menyalakan beberapa lampu. Ia capek sehabis berlari ke sini.

Rin menghampiri kulkas, lalu melihat catatan.

 _Rin : Nanti Len pulang jam 7. Tolong bikinkan omellet, ya! Mama sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Kalau mau makan, panaskan saja kare di kulkas. Pakai api kecil, ya! Mama pulang jam 9. Papa lembur, pulangnya besok pagi. Hati-hati._

 _-mama-_

Begitulah, isi catatannya. Ia menatap jam. Sekarang jam lima lebih lima menit. Ia berarti telah memecahkan rekor, berlari sepuluh kilometer selama enam menit. Wah, wah. Pantas tenggorokkannnya sangat kering sekarang. Untung saja ada air es di kulkas.

' _Jangan minum es sehabis berlari_!' oh, ia baru ingat pesan itu.

Rin menghembuskan nafas. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisikan air biasa, lalu meminumnya.

Setelah selesai menenangkan tubuh, Rin menuju ke arah kamarnya dan tiduran di kasur. Terlalu lelah.

'Apa aku mandi saja, ya?' batinnya.

Memutuskan untuk mandi, ia menyiapkan air panas. Melepas bandonya, setelah itu mandi dan berganti baju. Rasanya tubuhnya segar sekarang.

Seketika Rin teringat oleh majalah yang ia pinjam dari Miku. Dibacanya majalah itu berulang kali untuk memastikan agar ia tidak salah. Setelah ia ingat, Rin segera mematikan lampu kamarnya, diganti dengan cahaya remang dari luar dan dari lampu belajarnya. Ia juga mematikan suara-suara bising seperti suara pompa air dan kipas.

Rin merasakan suasana yang sangat tenang sekarang. Ia pun melepas bandonya dan berbaring di kasur. Mengikuti langkah-langkah tadi, ia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam, menahan nafas beberapa detik, lalu mengeluarkannya. Rin merasa rileks sekarang.

Masih memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha membayangkan dengan jelas wajah Len. Ternyata susah juga.

Setelah berusaha, wajah jelas Len terpampang di bayangannya.

Rin membayangkan Len mengetuk pintu rumah dan berkata, "Aku pulang!". Setelah itu masuk ke rumah dan menyapa Rin. Terlihat tas besar di punggungnya.

Rin membayangkan tas besar itu berisi gitar. Ia juga membayangkan gitar itu ia mainkan. Bayangannya suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjadi gitaris terhebat sedunia.

Perlahan-lahan, Rin pun membuka matanya.

"Rasanya puas," lalu ia terkekeh pelan. "..satu kali lagi, bisa, kan?" Rin kembali memejamkan mata dan membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Bayangannya, wajah ibunya.

Ia membayangkan ibunya di stasiun. Ibunya turun dari kereta, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan, ia masuk ke _Seven Ten_ (?). Setelah itu membelikannya es krim cokelat.

Bayangan selanjutnya, ibunya membayar dan pulang ke rumah. Ia mengetuk pintu dan berkata, " _Mama pulang_!". Ia menyambut Rin dan Len dan memberikan es krim itu ke mereka.

Perlahan, mata Rin terbuka.

"Huaaahhh," erang Rin. Ia merenggangkan badannya, dan beranjak menyalakan AC dan lampu. Ia pergi menuju dapur, tak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia sengaja membiarkan agar kamarnya dingin.

Sampai di dapur, Rin menyalakan lampu. Ia melihat di meja dapur bahan-bahan membuat omelet. Segera Rin mencuci tangan dan membuatnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya selesai. Rin menaruh omeletnya ke meja makan, dan menutupnya dengan tudung saji.

"Oh, aku belum makan," gumam Rin. Ia mengambil mangkuk di kulkas, lalu menuangnya ke panci. Kompor ia nyalakan dengan api kecil. Sambil menunggu, Rin mengambil majalah milik Miku ke dapur dan duduk di kursi. Dibukanya majalah itu, sambil menunggu kare mendidih.

Selang lima menit, suara seperti sesuatu yang mendidih terdengar. Rin menutup majalahnya, lalu menatap ke arah panci. Kompor itu pun dimatikan. Rin mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu mengambil setengah centong nasi. Hari ini ia tidak ingin makan banyak. Tadi ia sudah makan kue di rumah Miku.

Rin mengambil sendok kuah, lalu mengambil sesendok kare dan menyiramnya ke nasi. Setelah itu ia menutup panci. Tak lupa mengambil kembali majalah Miku ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya, ia makan dan menyalakan _smartphone_. Bermaksud menyelesaikan _game_ yang ia mainkan.

Rin terhanyut dalam game itu. Dimainkannya dengan serius. Sampai ia tak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, sementara makanannya belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Ia pun menghabiskan nasi karenya secepat kilat, dan tersedak.

 _(A/N : Anak baik, jangan pernah makan terburu-buru. Selain bisa tersedak, pencernaannya jadi kurang baik)_

Rin pun makan dengan perlahan. Setelah nasinya habis, ia menuju dapur dan mencuci piring. Setelah itu mengambil gelas dan minum air dingin.

"Aku pulang~!" Rin kaget, ia menyemburkan air dingin yang baru saja ingin ia teguk.

"Hai, Rin! Pakabar?!" sapa Len ceria.

Rin masih batuk-batuk karena tersedak. Ia menatap Len. Wajahnya sekarang seperti hantu. Tadi ia tersedak nasi, sekarang ia tersedak air.

"Baik, kok," suara Rin terdengar berat.

"Eh, Rin?! Sori! Tadi gak sengaja bikin kamu kaget!" Len panik. Ia mengguncangkan kedua bahu Rin. Rin masih sedikit batuk. Ia jadi pusing setelah diguncang-guncang bahunya.

"DIEM DIEM WOY NANTI KEPALAKU LEPAS!" teriak Rin. Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang.

"Rin! Sadar!" Len melepas tasnya, terdengar suara debam keras. Gabungan dari suara jatuhnya Rin dan suara jatuhnya tas Len.

* * *

BRUSSSHHH!

Seember air disiramkan Len ke arah Rin.

"AAAAA!" Rin berteriak kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menenangkan diri, lalu tersadar. Dilihatnya Len.

"Fuaaah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujar Len.

Rin merasakan wajahnya basah. Kalau diteliti lagi, sepertinya Len menyiramnya bukan dengan air biasa. Terlihat di lantai air ini agak keruh. Dahi Rin berlipat.

"Len, kamu ngambil airnya darimana?" Rin menatap Len.

Len memandang polos. "Oooh? Itu tadi dari kamar mandi!"

"..."

Mereka mematung beberapa saat.

"BODOH! ITU BEKAS BERSIHIN WC!" Rin segera menghajar Len. Dalam hati, 'Oh sial, rambutku yang indah dan wangi,'.

Len tepar setelah dihajar Rin. Ia menghembuskan nafas. Lalu menatap satu tas koper, satu ransel, dan satu tas besar.

"Eh, Len! Ini tas apa?" tanya Rin.

"Itu? Itu hadiah dari guruku. Habis, aku berprestasi," Len mulai sombong.

"Cih," Rin kesal. "Apa isinya?!"

"Jangan kaget, ya..," Len sengaja menggantungkan kalimat. Rin menunggu.

"..isinya itu..," Rin tetap sabar.

"..adalaaah..,"

"..adalaaaaahhh," Rin siap menghajar Len lagi.

".. _KEYBOARD_!" Seru Len.

"APA?!" Rin terperanjat. Ia ingin pingsan.

Len mengajak Rin memasang _keyboard_ nya. Meskipun mereka kembar, mereka tidak sekamar—karena berbeda _gender_. Jadi mereka harus adu suit dulu. Rin ingin pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Keyboard_ nya diputuskan untuk dipasang di kamarnya, tapi Len tetap memiliki hak untuk memakai.

Tapi Rin ogah memasang. Ia ingin mandi dulu. Apa-apaan si Len, menyiramnya dengan air bekas cuci WC?

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu. Len mengira Rin mandi kembang tujuh rupa (?). Oh iya, Len juga dipaksa untuk membersihkan air yang tadi digunakan untuk menyiram Rin. Terpaksa juga Len membersihkannya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua selesai dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Ayo, kita pasang," Rin mengajak Len ke kamarnya.

Masuk ke kamar Rin, udara dingin menusuk kulit. Len hendak protes, tapi sudah keburu ditatap sadis oleh Rin.

Saat hendak membuka _keyboard_ , terdengar ketukan pintu disusul dengan suara, "Mama pulang!"

Rin melesat ke ruang tamu. Ia menyalami ibunya, begitu juga Len.

"Kalian lagi apa? Mama bawa es krim," ujar ibu.

Rin menangis dalam hati. Ia bersyukur Miku telah mengajaknya main ke rumahnya. Ternyata telepati itu menyenangkan.

Ah, Rin lupa bertelepati ke papanya.

Yasudahlah, begini saja cukup.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rin datang pagi sekali. Sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya dibuat heran. Tak terkecuali Miku dan Luka.

"Tumben! Biasanya satu jam lagi baru datang!" seru Luka.

"Cih, mau nyindir?" Rin menatap sinis.

"Sudahlah," Miku melerai mereka berdua yang mulai misuh-misuh. "Oh iya, gimana tentang telepati?" Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Baru mau cerita!" seru Rin. "Luka duluan, deh," ujarnya.

Luka memandang mereka berdua, lalu tersipu. Terlihat kedua pipinya kemerahan. Miku dan Rin diam menunggu, menatap Luka penuh harap. Setelah itu Luka bercerita.

"Kemarin, di saat rumahku lagi sepi, saat hanya ada Luki- _nii_ yang sedang tidur, aku mengingat kembali tata cara telepati yang ada di majalah Miku.

Sebelumnya aku mandi dan berganti baju agar rileks. Lalu mematikan lampu kamar, setelah itu aku berbaring..

A-aku membayangkan seseorang y-yang k-k-ku-kusukai..,

Aku membayangan ia putus dengan pacarnya, lalu menembakku..

Ternyata, apa yang aku inginkan menjadi kenyataan.. Aku senang sekali..,"

Luka mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menatap Miku dan Rin malu-malu. Sedangkan yang ditatap memancarkan wajah; jadi-kita-doang-yang-tertinggal.

"Hahaha.., jadi gitu..," Miku tertawa garing. Diikuti Rin.

"Oh iya, kalau aku ceritanya sangat menakjuban!" seru Rin. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin berkata, 'Lebih indah daripada punya pacar baru!'

"Gimana, emang?!" tanya Miku bersemangat.

"Kemarin sore, aku lari dari rumah Miku ke rumahku selama enam menit. Sampai di rumah, sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Len pulang jam tujuh, mama pulang jam sembilan. Jadi aku punya waktu sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti baju sama seperti Luka. Lalu aku melakukan rileksasi..

Aku membayangkan, Len pulang sambil membawa gitar, dan mama pulang membawa es krim.

Tahu-tahu, aku mendapat yang lebih indah! Len pulang membawa _keyboard_! Astaga aku senang sekali! Mama pulang, membawa es krim. Ah, aku senaaanggg!"

Cerita selesai, Miku mengangguk.

"Nah, kan kalian sudah bisa praktek..," ujar Miku, menggantungkan kalimatnya di akhir. "..sekarang, Rin! Majalahku mana?" Miku menatap Rin.

"..Eh?! OH IYA! AKU LUPA!" Rin teringat majalah Miku di meja belajarnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang hari ini dikembalikan?" Miku menatapnya lebih sadis, sedangkan Luka menjauh.

"Eh-eh..," Rin menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari pertolongan. Kelas kosong, tidak ada yang berani masuk.

Rin mundur beberapa langkah. Miku beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke arah Rin. Rin tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Miku tersenyum sadis.

Pagi itu, Rin sudah pingsan duluan sebelum Miku menghajarnya **[]**

 **-end**

* * *

 **A/N : Halo! Masih ada yang mengingatku di sini?**

 ***krik..krik..krik..***

 **Terakhir fanfic di fandom vocaloid sebelum fanfic ini, fanfic 'no title' ya? Kok aku lupa? ^^" /Tara dihajar massa**

 **Maklum, ya! Sudah tua, wajar:'D Btw, yang 'Nico Nico Nii' tadi itu sengaja gara-gara aku lagi mabok LL (Love Live!). Maap ye, bagi yang merasa tergangguB')**

 **Ada yang pernah mencoba 'telepati'? Aku pernah nyoba, waktu itu ibuku lagi ada rapat. Aku membayangkan dia pulang bawa kue apalah, yang penting enak. Tahu-tahu dia benar-benar pulang bawa kue enak *tebar lope lope***

 **Memang tidak selalu berhasil. Soalnya waktu itu aku membayangkan laptop baru, yang ada malah laptopku rusak :'v Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap lho! :'v**

 **Tapi yang ingin mencoba, tidak dilarang. Di sini aku hanya berbagi.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca! Mohon fav &review-nya jika berkenan!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **Tara Hoshiko.**


End file.
